


【德哈】有你的天气

by Grace_ZZ



Series: 【DH】合志&活动&G文&贺文&联文 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_ZZ/pseuds/Grace_ZZ
Summary: 对于德拉科·马尔福来说，哈利·波特就是那道穿过云层的透明光，是从未改变的晴天，永驻于他的生命里。而飘落的那些光之碎片，就像哈利也没有说出的告白一样深情而浪漫：有你的日子，永远是夏季的晴天。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 【DH】合志&活动&G文&贺文&联文 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643227
Kudos: 20





	【德哈】有你的天气

**Author's Note:**

> 霜霜的个人志《蜂蜜福灵剂》G文。

霍格沃兹里的每一样物品都被施了魔法，就像会消失的楼梯、会移动的教室。而这次我们的主角是大厅的穹顶。  
在开学的盛宴上，喝酒喝到兴致高涨的伟大巫师邓布利多教授使出了各种有趣的魔法，其中有一道五颜六色的魔咒冲上了天花板，从此这一块高高的穹顶有了灵性。  
它每天变换着不同的花样，让大厅里呈现处不同的季节景观。比如秋日阳光斜照的午后，天顶上飘落许多暖色的落叶，不少拉文克劳的女孩儿欣喜地捡起几片形状优美的梧桐叶夹进正在阅读的闲书里。  
于是相关的产品也应运而生，霍格莫德的店铺总是变着戏法赚取学生的金加隆。被发明出的小玩意可以让穹顶乖巧地改变成各种样子，营造出学生想要的效果。听上去似乎没有什么实质性的作用，但在不少学生的试验下，它被冠上了“告白神器”的名号。  
听说无一女生能挡住那种浪漫的场面。那种小玩意会喷出各种彩色的梦幻烟雾来，高高的穹顶在这些雾气的作用下会配合地展现出各种元素来。据哈利知道的版本，穹顶已经挂下过长满玫瑰的藤蔓，飘下混合着阳光的绿叶，送来翩翩起舞的枯叶蝶，也吹来纷纷扬扬的雪花。搭配上那些美不胜收的烟雾，女孩总会在男孩期待的眼神中红着脸点头。  
为何要提这些，是因为我们的哈利·波特先生正藏在隐形衣之下，准备帮助好哥们罗恩·韦斯莱向他们的赫敏·格兰杰小姐告白。  
在礼堂里自习的学生已经稀稀拉拉走光了，只有赫敏还在慢吞吞地收拾山一样高的书本。罗恩朝身后的空气使了个眼色，哈利含糊地朝眼里闪光的好友嗯了一声，捏紧手里的东西。  
“啊，罗恩，你不是在魁地奇训练吗？”  
罗恩的紧张连哈利都能感受得到，“嗯……啊！”他被哈利踢了一下，更是忘记了台词，“我想说，赫敏，圣诞节快乐。”  
“后天才是圣诞节，罗恩。”女孩儿歪着头，疑惑地看着红了脸的男生，“你怎么了？”  
哈利暗叹一声，不顾任何后果地拉响了手里的玩意。瞬间一串光亮窜上天顶，几秒后雪花混着花瓣纷纷扬扬地落下来，金黄色的雾气将主人公包裹其中，飞出的小精灵吹响了欢快的歌曲。  
“我我我……我只是想问，你愿意做我的女朋友……吗？”  
哈利在隐形衣中慢慢后退着走出这片金色的迷雾，他知道自己是个合格的助攻。罗恩似乎在金色中抱着赫敏转了两圈，哈利露出一个有些疲惫但开心的笑容，悄悄走向大门。  
当一缕金色的头发从门后闪出来时，哈利狠狠把那人撞了出去，在德拉科·马尔福的痛呼声中一把拉下自己的隐形衣。  
“波特你发什么神经！”德拉科捂着剧痛的鼻子，嘴巴里咕噜咕噜诅咒着哈利。  
哈利不甘示弱地瞪着对方，“罗恩正在跟赫敏告白呢，你别给我坏了事。”  
德拉科听了这蹩脚的理由更是气不打一处来，“哦，那只臭红鼬？”他讥笑着拔高声调，“又是那需要十个金加隆的破道具？我想就他那穷酸样也买不起，波特，你又老好人地帮着买单了？”  
“闭嘴吧，马尔福。”哈利握紧拳头。  
德拉科还是喋喋不休，“现在你们三人组内部消化，波特你真可怜。”  
冲德拉科翻了个大大的白眼，哈利回敬说：“那么你呢？依旧单身的斯莱特林王子大人？”  
表情僵在德拉科的脸上，他把后槽牙磨得嘎吱响，“关你什么事，波特。”他显然一点都不想讨论这个话题，“告诉你吧？我有喜欢的人，圣诞节就告白，满意了？”  
哈利控制着自己不露出失望的表情。但见德拉科又要开门走进大厅，他连忙又拉住德拉科的袍角，“你别进去！”他对上德拉科不耐烦的眼神，“就帮我这一次，别打扰他们。”  
德拉科抓狂地揪住自己的头发，“梅林在上，我的书被克拉布和高尔那两个蠢货留在里面了，再不回去——”  
门嘎吱响了一下，哈利连忙把隐形衣罩在德拉科身上。只见罗恩和赫敏肩并肩走出来，横在他们两人之间的是十指相握的手。  
哈利目送着他们远去，才拉拉扯扯地把德拉科推进礼堂，“快把书拿了，斯莱特林的人事真多。”  
德拉科忍着没发作，他去高尔所说的位置上拿回了自己的书本，折回来时看见的却是在仰望穹顶的哈利。他顺着对方的眼神望上去，也被牢牢固定在原地。天顶上是一片变幻的星空，星星点点的光亮被揉进了哈利眼中蓝绿色的湖泊。  
德拉科苍白的脸被隐藏在光影的背后，他想起之前的气话，不禁垂下眼睑。都说了圣诞节会告白，可是对象是面前这位格兰芬多，他又怎么有勇气开口？  
哈利收回目光，低低地朝德拉科说道：“回去吧？”  
他们轻轻关上门，把一片温柔的月光和星空锁在这个夜里。短短几分钟，他们共同目睹了穹顶变换出的美丽。这也算是个闪着微光的秘密吧，哈利一边想，一边打量着身边沉默的他，不禁微微笑出来。  
德拉科没注意对方小心翼翼的视线，他还沉浸在那片绿色的美景里。他悄悄握住拳头，第一次忘记如何言语。  
这一晚，他们怀揣着深深的又淡淡的心思，共同漫步在这条被月光打亮的走廊上。

平安夜的霍格莫德满是学生，他们围着花花绿绿的绒毛围巾，怀揣着各种礼物和新奇的小玩意。哈利可以说是费劲力气才挤到那一满是告白神器的货物架前面。  
它们长得像一个个烟花筒，尾部有一条手拉的引线，标价是亮闪闪的“十个金加隆”。哈利的手指在它们的包装纸上移来移去，最后有些失望。果然圣诞限定已经被抢光了，亏他还想尝试着在圣诞节跟德拉科告白。  
熟悉的声音传进耳畔，哈利眼尖发现德拉科被一群斯莱特林簇拥着走近这边，连忙闪到一边的角落里。  
“德拉科，你要买这个？”这是潘西黏黏腻腻的嗓音，“你不是一向不喜欢这个吗？”  
哈利探出半个头来看过去，德拉科除了金色的后脑勺都被挡住了，哈利也看不见对方的表情。  
“下不为例。”听这声音是德拉科拿起了一个烟花筒，“你们再逛逛吧，我去付钱。”  
说完他干脆地离开了货物架。哈利新奇地看着他消失，想回到那个货物架前面，却碍于有斯莱特林的学生一直没走出来。等了快半小时，他才从藏身的地方走出来，烟花筒只剩一两个了。  
哈利抿抿唇，随便拿了一个最普通的。  
回到学校后，哈利满怀心事地睡下了。烟花筒一直贴在他的胸口，带着点点金色的温度，伴随他整个梦境。  
次日他被罗恩的“圣诞快乐”给叫醒了。哈利揉揉眼睛，这一天的开始总是这么愉悦。他耷拉着头走到休息室，巨大的圣诞树下满是礼物，罗恩正在帮自己和哈利分出礼物。  
“妈妈又织了毛衣，我们一红一绿。啊，还有乳汁软糖哦……赫敏送的是羽毛笔！”他絮絮叨叨地说着，丢给哈利好几个包裹，“怎么愁眉苦脸的，伙计？”  
哈利拿没睡醒搪塞过去了，但一整天还是精神不济的模样。告白神器一直被塞在袍子里，它紧紧贴着哈利的腰，像是一块烙铁烫着他的肌肤。哈利时不时把手指伸进去摩挲着光滑的包装纸，感叹十个金加隆的轻易离去。  
很快就到了晚上，大厅里满是自习的学生。哈利又把那小道具掏出来呆呆打量着。你再不告白就没机会了，他愣愣地对自己说。  
赫敏有些疑惑地看着自己的好友，又瞅了瞅远处的某位斯莱特林。他们都托着腮看着手边的告白神器，看上去有着惊人的同步率和默契度。赫敏皱皱鼻子，低头继续写一英尺长的论文，“哈利，希望你有个不同寻常的圣诞夜。”  
罗恩疑惑地看过来，哈利有一种被看穿的尴尬，他咳嗽着去拿手边的饮料。  
身边的一位格兰芬多学生的手表发出清晰的滴答声，告诉哈利时间的流逝。很快就到了回寝的时间，哈利失落地收拾着书本和羽毛笔，“你们先回去吧，我有些事要和别人商量。”他含含糊糊地说道。  
赫敏拉着罗恩离开了，哈利微笑着和他们告别。当他转过身来时，偌大的厅堂里只剩下他和马尔福。  
哦不。哈利绝望地翻起眼睛，他没想到自己连这点勇气都没有。魁地奇赛场上你羞辱马尔福的勇气去了哪里，哈利·波特！  
“哗啦”一声，哈利身边的蜡烛灭掉了光芒。哈利的身子一抖，难不成对方想要来一场圣诞夜的决斗？那可真是像赫敏说的——一个不同寻常的圣诞夜。次日头条都是救世主和斯莱特林在晚上决斗双双进入校医院这一件事。  
看着朝自己走进的德拉科，哈利的喉结上下滚动了一下。  
“波特，你此刻在想什么？”德拉科轻声问。  
哈利如实回答：“我在想你是不是要找我决斗。”  
德拉科翻了个白眼，“自然不是，你这个愚蠢自大的格兰芬多。但是不得不说，这是波特的风格。”  
过分修长的手指慢慢举过头顶，哈利看过去，依旧是那美丽的穹顶星空。他眨眨眼，正要问德拉科葫芦里卖的什么药，却听到火花飞舞的声音。下一秒，数十道光芒划破空气，烟花在天顶上一簇簇炸开。  
夜空被照亮得像白昼，粉红色的雾气下苍穹变成了一幅夏日晴空图。  
“你就是这样子，波特。”德拉科没头没脑地挤出这句话，柏拉图式的告白让他也涨红了脸。  
那片澄澈干净的蔚蓝中带着点点灰绿色，一朵胖胖的云被染成了淡粉色，悠悠飘过。阳光给十二月的圣诞夜带来心灵上的温暖，而哈利就在这份温柔中笑着拉响藏着的烟花筒。几秒后，一条彩虹楼梯从上方款款落下。  
“我现在很满意，因为你要告白的人是我。”哈利笑道，“你不也是这样子吗，马尔福。”  
“臭波特。”德拉科嘟囔着，用手指挡住发红的耳尖。  
对于德拉科·马尔福来说，哈利·波特就是那道穿过云层的透明光，是从未改变的晴天，永驻于他的生命里。  
而飘落的那些光之碎片，就像哈利也没有说出的告白一样深情而浪漫：有你的日子，永远是夏季的晴天。

-FIN-


End file.
